XYZ: The Kanto Adventures
by Rittie
Summary: After his defeat at Alain's hands in the finals of the Kalos League, Ash decides to go back to his home region in favor of heading to a new one. With Serena and some other old friends with him, will he manage to win his first ever league? [post-XYZ arc, assumes that Ash loses to Alain. Pairings implied. Other warnings and changes inside. Don't like, don't read]


**AN:** So I don't follow the current (XYZ) anime and likely never will. It has come to my attention, however, that Alain joined up the anime as one of Ash's rivals. Along with that Sawyer guy (who feels like a weaker version of Paul to me to this day, don't know why...) in the top 4 of the Kalos League. This idea came to my mind under the assumption that Ash will defeat Sawyer and then battle Alain in the finals. With the newest episode released a couple of days ago, that impression of mine - surprisingly - became true. As such, heed the following warnings:

Don't read if you are an Amourshipper. It's not so much as anti-Amourshipping as it is not acknowledging the shipping. At all. Second of all, for the sake of this fic, it's presumed that Ash will lose to Alain in the finals. Presumed is the key word here. Third and last, some of Ash's team will be different in this fic (I'm sorry, but I can't get over him doing well with three flying-types on one team. That's just asking for trouble in any other situation when it's not Ash in question). Also, for the sake of knowing who they are for most of the Pokemon fandom who watches the anime, the characters of importance will use their names in the English dub (Ash is Ash, Serena is Serena etc.)

That being said, everyone's (at least the important characters) teams will be listed down bellow after this prologue. So if you are still with me after this strangely long AN, please read on. If not, feel free to leave.

Now let's get this started! :)

* * *

 **XYZ: The Kanto Adventures**

 _Prologue: Crushing Defeat_

"Ash!"

"Pika-pi..." Pikachu let out a sad sound as Serena finally caught up with them, panting as she leaned on her hands to catch her breath. As she stared at the boy's defeated back, she couldn't feel anything but pity for him. Instead of making him feel worse with her worrying, the blonde decided to talk about something else.

"C-Clemont and Bonnie had to head back to their gym." she informed him. "There must have been an issue of some kind but they told me to tell you bye in their name... Ash, you..."

"I'm alright, Serena." he spoke calmly as his Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder in a comforting manner. "This isn't the first time that I lost so badly. Thing is, I was never this close before so..."

"It feels even worse." she concluded from her limited knowledge on his past league adventures. "Alain was strong and I... I still think it was a great battle. Ash, you are an amazing trainer but... nobody is perfect. You can always try again and I will support you if I can... I..."

She stopped when he began to laugh, in such a carefree manner, something that she didn't expect and spoke.

"Thank you, Serena." he smiled at her. "Thank you for being blunt and not trying to sugarcoat it. I lost. That's all there is to it. Alain, in the end, was the better trainer and I... I'm not a horrible person so I will feel happy for him. Like you said, we both tried our best. He was simply better this time. But that doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to challenge him again one day, when I'm ready."

"That's the spirit!" Serena smiled happily. "I know you can do it! but... what will you do next?"

"Yeah." he grinned. "Something that I've been planning to do for a while..."

The sun shone on him and Pikachu as they smirked cheerfully.

"... challenge the Indigo League, again. And win..."

"Oh Ash..."

"... want to come with me?"

"Of course!" Serena smiled. "I always wanted to travel through Kanto! I could add some of the Pokemon there to my team, too!"

"Let's do this!" he smiled back and that was it.

Today, history would be made.

\- x -

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Ketchum!"

Serena greeted Ash's mom as they walked into the warm home after their long journey from Kalos, all the way back to Kanto. The woman greeted them sweetly as Ash's Pikachu went off to greet his mom's Mr. Mime. She was just making herself comfy in the living room when Ash spoke up.

"Serena, stay here for a moment. I need to head over to Professor Oak and get some of my old buddies back."

"Oh, one of your older Pokemon?" she never met any of them - aside from Pikachu, of course - so she was excited to do. Serena watched him nod and leave as his mom headed to the kitchen to make some tea and cookies.

"Mrs. Ketchum..."

"Call me Delia, dear." the woman told her as she began to serve the tea and sweets onto the small table in the room. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if I could let some of my Pokemon out to relax?"

"Of course! Go right ahead! Be sure to take some cookies with you!"

Serena, who was already heading out back with her bag in tow, smiled and took some cookies and a sip of tea before doing so. As she faced the grand green field, she felt free and wild. Like she could do anything she planned to do.

"Alright then! Delphox, Pancham, Sylveon, Vivillon, Swalot and Bagon!"

Her Pokemon let out happy cries as they got released from their pokeballs, Serena joining them joyfully as she picked up Bagon and did a twirl. A new beginning for her, for Ash... for all of them.

And it was just beyond that horizon.

* * *

 **AN:** Nice, short and sweet - just like how I like my prologues. As for the teams:

 _Serena_ \- Delphox, Pancham, Sylveon, Vivillon, Swalot and Bagon

For the last three Pokemon that I mentioned here, I simply gave her my favorites out of those in the Kalos dex (the complete version), however, she will be catching some new mons in Kanto, as well. Who she would exchange for that/those Pokemon? That's a secret waiting to be revealed. As for her team, I didn't have her battling in mind when I came up with the three last members to it. I don't know if she already has Delphox or not but I gave her one because I love Delphox. I love all the mons on her team that you can see. Aside some that will be left unnamed.

Did I peek anyone's interest with Ash's team? That will have to wait too, probably until the next chapter unless I decide to make it all about Serena and her interactions in a region that's practically new to her.

We will see. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
